The Letter
by akanesuzuki
Summary: Amu and Ikuto suddenly broke up. why? is there a chance for them to be reunited again? and what's this letter? Amu xXx Ikuto. oneshot


**disclaimer : **i don't own Shugo Chara . but my dream is to own Ikuto _*sigh*_

words that are **_italics/bold_** are either FLASHBACK or my so called LETTER :)

* * *

**THE LETTER**

**by : akanesuzuki**

**

* * *

  
**

Since Amu and Ikuto's break-up, Amu was never the same as what she was before. She became aloof and distant. She may appear cold towards the other people but inside, she IS hurting.

She love Ikuto so much but he just dumped her. She didn't know the reason why. He just approached her one day, saying that it's over---everything between them was over.

She was devastated, of course. But what can she do? Nothing. She have to accept the fact that they're through.

She didn't know what went wrong. For those past few days that they were together, she felt that he LOVE her. They were happy and everything was FINE! Until that day when he told her those hurtful words..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They were inside a classroom---only the two of them. He was looking at her intently while she was smiling sweetly at him._

_"What is it Ikuto? What do you want to say?" she asked him after minutes of silence passed_

_He cleared his throat and said "Amu, I want out"_

_Amu's forehead knotted after she heard what Ikuto had said "out? What do you mean by that?"_

_He looked down and took a deep breath before looking at Amu again "let's call it quits"_

_Minutes passed before his words finally sank down on Amu's head "you're breaking up with me?" she whispered_

_He nodded_

_Tears were now forming in Amu's eyes as she whispered "why? Don't you love me anymore? What went wrong Ikuto? Am I at fault? Tell me, please"_

_He looked away from her gaze as he said these words "it's not you, it's me"_

_She can't hold her tears anymore. It flows down on her cheeks like a dam "don't give me that bull Ikuto. Just tell me if you don't love me anymore! Or if you ever love me at all!" she shouted_

_"I don't love you anymore Amu. I guess I didn't love you at all" he whispered_

_His words hit her heart like a knife. It hurts. It hurts to hear to the one you love that he doesn't love you anymore. But what can she do? Nothing_

_"Fine. Then I'm now setting you free Ikuto" she whispered and ran out of the room_

_She ran as fast as she could until she couldn't breathe anymore. It's killing her. His words were slowly killing her heart until her heart and body became numb._

_She sat under a tree. And there, she poured her heart out. Not knowing, there's a pair of eyes watching her with a pained-look in it._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She didn't know what to do anymore. It's been weeks since their break-up. People could say that she's okay but she IS miserable. She's miserable without him.

"If you still love him, why don't you fight for him?" a voice asked her and when she looked around, she saw a girl looking directly at her

"It's not that easy Rima" she said to her

Rima is her only friend in their school. Many girls hated her since the day when she and Ikuto became a couple.

Ikuto is popular in their campus. He's a prince, a heartthrob and an idol rolled into one. That's why almost all the girls hated her and despised her.

"It's so easy Amu! Just tell him you still love him and that's it!" Rima said. She was now sitting beside Amu

"I love him. But, does he love me? He doesn't love me anymore Rima. He said it to me face-to-face" she whispered

Tears were now forming in her eyes by just remembering what had happened that day

"And you believe him? By those times that you're together, didn't he show you how much he loves you? Love doesn't fade overnight Amu" Rima said to her

*****

She was already in her house but Rima words kept on running on her head. She has a point. But she's afraid of being rejected again. She's afraid of being hurt again.

She love Ikuto, that's a given. She's miserable without him, that's a fact. She can't live without him, and that's for sure. And with that thought in mind, she made a decision. She will do anything, just to make Ikuto hers again

*****

She woke up early the other day. When she's already at the school, she noticed that there are only a few students there. She went to the locker's area and she get her books

Before going to her classroom, she went first to Ikuto's locker and she inserted a letter inside it. With a smile on her lips, she went now to her classroom

_**my Prince,**_

_I still love you. I never stopped loving you. And I'll do anything within my power just to feel your love ONCE AGAIN._

_**Loving in silence, ms. Incomplete**_

That's what's written in her letter. She used a codename 'ms. Incomplete' because she's incomplete without him

And she hoped that this method would work. She hoped so

*****

She kept on giving him letters everyday. She kept on telling him how much she loves him and how much she missed him. She didn't care if he didn't respond at all. She knew that he was reading it and it was fine with her.

On her second week of being his 'secret admirer', she saw a letter outside Ikuto's locker and it was addressed to her---to ms. Incomplete.

She instantly gets it and opened it eagerly. Her heart was pounding so hard. It was beating so loud that she could almost hear it.

She inhaled deeply and started to read the letter that was meant for her

_**ms. Incomplete,**_

_You know, I'm falling for you---_

She suddenly stopped reading because something was now happening inside her body. She was so nervous! She took a deep breath and continued reading the letter

_---all over again. Or to be specific, I also never stopped loving you. You're my only love, my one true love.._

_**your Prince**_

Tears were now falling on her cheeks as she finished reading his letter. How she wished that this was not a joke or a prank.

Then out of nowhere, Ikuto suddenly appeared, holding a bouquet of roses. He slowly approached her and gave her the roses

"It's true Amu. I never stopped loving you. I just broke up with you because I thought, that's the right thing to do. You have no friends because of me. So, I thought, it's better to just let you go. But, I just can't! I can't live another day without you in my life. I'm sorry Amu. I love you" Ikuto said gently as he wiped her tears using his own hands

She couldn't help but cry when she heard what he had said. He made that decision for her own sake and she love him even more

He gently wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and gently caressed her back as he whispered "don't cry Amu. I love you so much"

"I don't care if they hate me Ikuto. As long as you're there, I'm fine. So don't leave me anymore" she said to him while still in his embrace

"I promise Amu. Will you be my girl again, ms. Incomplete?" he asked, a small smile appeared on his lips

"I'd love to, my Prince" she answered---happiness was written all over her face

They hugged each other tightly, as if they're afraid of being separated again

"How did you know it was me?" she asked later

"My heart recognized it Amu. And I saw you one time doing it. But even if I didn't see you, I knew it instantly that it was you" Ikuto answered

"I'm not incomplete anymore Ikuro. It's because of you. I love you" she said to him sincerely

"And I love you, too" he whispered as his head slowly descend into her and kissed her fully on the lips

They now have a happy ending. And it's all because of a Letter.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

i like to dedicate _*blush*_ this story for those people who likes my fanfic **I COULD NOT ASK FOR MORE** .

_ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat  
Kouhaixsempai  
galagladyboy  
Yume.  
animeluver714  
Parris2009_

thanks guys . i appreciate you reviews :))

and also thanks to those who included me in their favorite author and for those who included my story in their favorite list . i'll post your names on my next story . promise _*wink*_ .

well , hope you like this one . please review _*smile*_ . and kindly visit my multiply site . the link is on my profile .

**-akanesuzuki**


End file.
